Young Love
by Felouse
Summary: Takes place in Sonic X but coupling is ChrisxHelen also to avoid future problems I have to say that the ages are differenttelling you the plot would ruin the story plz read and review [Finished]
1. Young Love Part 1

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Love Part 1  
  
It was a beautiful day outside but today was not a day to be going out to play cause today was a school day, Mr. Stuart their teacher was teaching them as usual. Christopher Thorndyke was not concentrating on the lesson he was in but he knew the subject was history.  
  
The reason for his lapse in concentration was cause of one person, a blonde girl sitting at a table a few seats away from where he was seated, her name was Helen. Even though she was in a wheelchair he still liked her personality.  
  
He could still remember the first day they met.  
  
_7 Months Ago_  
  
Chris, Danny and Francais were seated in their usual seats talking about everyday typical stuff kids their age talk about like what they did over the weekend, about games they play and other stuff like gossip around the school.  
  
Mrs. Eisenhower then entered the class room with someone behind her, it was a girl around their age with blond hair, light blue eyes, and white silk like skin, her clothes consisted of the colours pink and white in places, her pink skirt went down as far as above her knee caps, she also wore a pink button upped shirt with a white shirt under that and around the collar was a green bow.  
  
The only thing that made her different from the rest of the class was the wheel chair she had.  
  
The teacher said to the whole class "Good morning class."  
  
The whole class replied "Good morning Mrs. Eisenhower."  
  
Mrs. Eisenhower then introduced the girl "Class this is Helen, she is new here and I hope you will all welcome her with open arms."  
  
Helen looked around nervously, Chris smiled towards her as if to say everything will be alright. She saw him and the smile he gave her calmed her down a little but she just couldn't help but to feel nervous from the way everyone stared at her.  
  
Mrs. Eisenhower then told where Helen can sit, she then drove her wheel chair to a table a few away from Chris's table.  
  
Chris just looked at her for a couple of seconds and just went back to the task at hand in the lesson.  
  
After class was finished his teacher said "Chris can I see you for a moment."  
  
The 12 year old did as he was asked and came towards Mrs. Eisenhower's desk. Helen was there as well Chris guessed what he was wanted for.  
  
Mrs. Eisenhower then said to Helen "Ok, Helen, Chris will be your guide for the day, wont you Chris?"  
  
He then nods his head with a smile, after a little more of talking over things Chris came out and held the door for Helen to come out of the classroom.  
  
Helen gave Chris one of her cute smiles and said "Thanks."  
  
After getting outside into the hallway of the school Chris decided to chat with her "So Helen how are you?"  
  
Helen replied "Fine but I am a little nervous since I am new here."  
  
Chris then said "Don't worry, you will fit in fine."  
  
Helen couldn't help but to smile at his positive attitude.  
  
Chris then said "Its break time now I will show you round the playground if you like."  
  
Helen nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Chris then went to push her wheel chair but Helen said "That's nice of you to do that but I can do this myself."  
  
Chris then asked "Are you sure?"  
  
The 11 year old girl replied in a calm tone "Yes I am sure."  
  
The two were now outside, after showing her around the playground the two went to sit on a small field together which was on school grounds.  
  
At this point they both got started to get to know each other Helen first asked "So Chris tell me a little about yourself."  
  
Chris was obliged to answer Helen's question by saying "Lets see where to start, I don't do much really, my parents are famous my mom is an actress and my dad works as a CEO in a large electrical company, you?"  
  
Helen looked at Chris and answered "Well, I don't do much either, my dad works in a store and my mom works as well but I don't know what exactly her job is."  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Until Helen asked "Do you see your parents very much?"  
  
Chris looked sad and said "Nah not really, since their work is so important they have no time to see me."  
  
He then looked towards her and said "I bet you probably see your parents more."  
  
The 11 year old girl shook her head "No I don't, like you I don't see my own parents much either, cause they always work so hard for me to get everything I need to get around but.."  
  
She trailed off and Chris put a reassuring hand onto her shoulder and said "I understand that you miss them and you may think they are being selfish, but they think they are doing the right thing. That is what matters is it not?  
  
Helen looked at him, nodded her head and said "You are right, its just that I want to spend more time with them."  
  
He then said "Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
The bell then rang to let the students know to go to their next lesson. Chris got up from where he was seated, picked up his stuff on the ground and he and Helen went to their next lesson.  
  
Chris then asked "So was the last school you went to like this?"  
  
Helen then replied "Yeah but I was bullied there."  
  
The 12 year old boy looked at Helen with sympathy and said "I don't see how they could bully you, I mean you are such a nice person."  
  
She replied "It was because I was different since I am in this wheel chair."  
  
He then said to her with certainty in his voice "You don't have to worry about that here."  
  
After getting to their next lesson they went to their own seats, the day went on like normal learning stuff, talking with friends in the middle of class and telling jokes here and there.  
  
Also during that day Chris showed Helen to her class rooms and to the cafeteria. They would also talk now and then just to get to know more about each other.  
  
Near the end of the day Chris started to see that him and Helen had so much in common. Then when it was time to go home the two of them met Francais and Danny, Helen got along well with Chris's friends.  
  
On their way home they would chat about the day, talk about homework they got and chat about what they will do later when they got home.  
  
Helen was doing well in joining in conversations with Chris and his friends, at first Danny went his separate ways from his friends to his home, while Francais was having girl talk with Helen, a couple of minutes later Francais went home too leaving Chris and Helen alone for the rest of the journey.  
  
Chris looked at Helen and asked "So are your parents usually home at this time."  
  
The 11 year old girl in the wheel chair replied "My mom will be soon but my dad takes longer to come home."  
  
The 12 year old boy replied "I see."  
  
Helen then said "Well I got to go, my home is near by, see you tomorrow Chris."  
  
As she went Chris just waved her goodbye and said "Yeah see you tomorrow."  
  
_Present Day_  
  
That was how they first met but over time he started to gain feelings for her he also started getting urges to kiss her lips, to feel her hair even to be near her. Sometimes when he talks to her or she smiles to him he blushes.  
  
He then shook his head when he felt Francais shake him and heard her ask "Chris are you ok?"  
  
He then replied "Err yes I am fine."  
  
Francais and Danny looked at Chris oddly knowing full well something was wrong with their friend but they didn't want to force him to tell them.  
  
Mr. Stuart then announced to the class "Ok class I am going to go through our project and...?"  
  
Chris looked zoned out again this made Mr. Stuart ask "Christopher are you feeling ok?"  
  
This made Chris come back to reality again and look at his teacher.  
  
Stuart then asked "Do you need to see the nurse?"  
  
Chris shook his head and said "No I am fine."  
  
Mr. Stuart then said "Ok then." After a few moments he got back to his class and said "Ok class this project will be done in pairs so I want everyone to pair up with someone."  
  
Everyone in the class started to get paired up with their friends, Francais and Danny paired up so Chris needed to find someone else.  
  
Helen looked at Chris and smiled and asked him "Do you want to be my partner?"  
  
The 12 year old boy blushed at her smile and said "Errr well sure."  
  
The girl in the wheel chair looked at him and asked him "Are you alright?"  
  
Chris was glad she cared for him so he replied "Yes I am fine thanks for asking."  
  
Helen just smiled to him and said "Don't mention it."  
  
Mr. Stuart then asked "So does everyone have a partner?"  
  
Stuart looked around till he was satisfied to see that everyone was paired up he then said "Alright then the project you will be doing is…"  
  
Chris did not pay attention much, all he could think about were his emotions for Helen and how could he tell her about them, what if she didn't have those same feelings? That was one thing he worried about the most.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	2. Young Love Part 2

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Young Love Part 2  
  
It has now been one week since they started on the project, Chris and Helen have been researching for their project in books from the library and so far it was going great but he was not bothered about the project he was more troubled by his emotions for his friend Helen.  
  
He was now nearing her home, he did not know what to do as soon as he got there cause once he was in there the two of them were alone away from the world's prying eyes.  
  
Chris was now at Helen's house door, he nervously knocked on the door like he had over the week coming here.  
  
The door then opened to reveal Helen's mother who then said "Hello Chris, Helen is upstairs you can go up."  
  
Chris then said "Thanks."  
  
He then did the usual walk up the stairs and took the left turn to Helen's door but just to be safe he knocked on her door just in case.  
  
As soon as he knocked on the door Helen said "Come in."  
  
Chris entered her room, her bedroom was like any normal bedroom except for the few things here and there to help her around to go to bed and other things.  
  
Helen smiled to him and said "Hi Chris."  
  
Chris replied with blush "Err Hi Helen."  
  
She then said "Shall we get started then?"  
  
He replied with the blush still on his face "Err yeah sure."  
  
The two of them started to get to work in researching, writing down notes and looking through their history text books.  
  
But during the hour Chris was not fully concentrated on the work, he was looking at his friend Helen who just looked beautiful to him, he often wondered over this last week whether he should tell her about his feelings or not.  
  
But every time he wanted to say something to her, a single word never left his mouth.  
  
Helen noticed the looks she was getting from Chris he has been doing it for the past week she wondered if he was alright.  
  
The 11 year old girl then asked "Are you alright Chris?"  
  
The 12 year old boy replied "Oh yeah I am fine."  
  
Helen did not think he was telling the whole truth, she looked at the clock on her desk and offered "We have been working for over an hour, if you like we could take a break."  
  
Chris looked at her a said "Yeah that would be nice."  
  
The two of them took their break from the project, usually they take 15 minutes in their breaks.  
  
Chris looked at her and thought "That does it I will tell her my feelings cause I can not let this take over my life."  
  
Helen asked "Are you hungry?"  
  
Chris answered "No thanks."  
  
She finally asked "Chris what's wrong with you. You have been like this for the past week."  
  
Chris was silent until Helen asked "You know, you can tell me anything."  
  
He then looked at Helen in the eye and said "Ok I will tell you but this may shock you and it may change something between us."  
  
She then replied with a smile "Chris, whatever it is it will not change anything between us."  
  
Chris then thought "Oh it will."  
  
He then kept his eyes onto hers and said "Well err this is hard for me to say so errm."  
  
Helen was being silent giving him time to speak his mind, Chris then said "Helen I.."  
  
He then took her hands into his and said "I want to tell you something, its about us."  
  
He was quiet but Helen looked at Chris and said "Look Chris as I have said before you can tell me anything."  
  
He then looked at her and said "Ok here goes…"  
  
Helen waited for what was to come then it all became clear when he said "I kinda got a crush on you."  
  
She could not believe what he told her she then asked "What?"  
  
Chris said it again "I have a crush on you."  
  
Helen looked at Chris and thought "Oh so that was what was wrong with him."  
  
The two were quiet for a little while and then they both smiled to each other and Chris said "If you like we could go out sometime and see what you think of it."  
  
Helen thought for a moment and slowly nodded her head "I.. would like that.." she said with a blush.  
  
The two then said nothing more and then got back to the project, Chris was surprised that she was ok with it and it was not like how he envisioned being in that situation, but now that doesn't matter, all that matters is that he finally asked her to go out with him sure it may not be how he wants the date to turn out but it would be one he would enjoy.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	3. Young Love Epilogue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
A note to Guardian Hyperion - I am glad there are people like you cleaning of dirty fics that are wrong and go against the rules but next time before you report a fic to read the ages first inside the fic so you know that it is wrong or not, just some advice also may I say good luck in future in what you doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Young Love Epilogue  
  
Chris was getting ready for his date with Helen, he looked himself over in the mirror to see if he looked alright. It was nothing special just his normal everyday attire but he still felt he needed to check himself over to make sure he looked perfect.  
  
As soon as he came out of his room, Sonic was there he noticed the nervous look the human boy had on his face he then said "Hey Chris."  
  
Chris turned around and asked "What?"  
  
Sonic looked at Chris and said with a wink "Some advice for you, stay cool and you will do fine."  
  
Chris smiled towards him and said "Thanks."  
  
The blue hedgehog then said "You welcome, now go on have a good time."  
  
Chris did what he said and went downstairs, passed the rest of his furry friends and out the door.  
  
But before he left he said "Bye everyone I will see you all later."  
  
He then closed the door and Cream said "I think it is great Chris is going out with someone."  
  
Cheese just agreed in his usual chao language.  
  
Amy just looked day dreamy and said "Oh it must be so romantic, if only Sonic was like that."  
  
It was then at that point everyone saw a blue blur run out of the house.  
  
Everyone stared at where the blue blur went and Amy wondered "Sonic what are you up to now?"  
  
Meanwhile with Chris and Helen  
  
Chris and Helen were at Twinkle Park having fun, some rides could not be accessible to her but they still had fun just being together. The park itself was a nice, safe and clean environment.  
  
After that they both went to sit somewhere together. They were sat by a lake that shone with a beautiful blue, they were eating their snacks that they bought.  
  
Chris took the advice from Sonic and tried acting like normal.  
  
It was then Helen said "Chris."  
  
The 12 year old boy looked towards Helen and she continued to say "I had fun today."  
  
Chris replied "Yeah I had fun too."  
  
The 11 year old girl in the wheel chair smiled and said "I really enjoy your company and plus we have so much in common."  
  
Chris couldn't help but ask "Have you been thinking about us?"  
  
Helen looked Chris into his eyes and replied "Yes I have, a lot."  
  
He looked at her and asked "So what have you thought of then?"  
  
She again replied "I have thought maybe we could go out together next time and go out again with each other maybe more then twice a week."  
  
Chris looked at her with a smile on his face he then said "I would love to do that."  
  
The two young lovers looked at each other with admiration, Chris then got close to her and put his arm around her shoulders affectionately, they then looked into each others eyes.  
  
Chris then asked "Say do you want to like, you know kiss or something."  
  
She just giggled a little and said "Yeah sure."  
  
They both still had their eyes locked onto each other, their faces came closer and closer together until their lips met, the kiss was at first tentative but they soon adapted to it, as the kiss went further it became more passionate. They also closed their eyes to get a better feel for the emotion they were feeling. This was the first time for the both of them to experience this and it felt very magical.  
  
Little did they know that Sonic was keeping on eye on them, he wanted to make sure that Chris was alright with this.  
  
He smiled as he saw he was doing alright with her he then thought "Way to go Chris."  
  
The blue hedgehog decided to leave at this point convinced Chris was doing well. So he left only leaving a blue blur and a big gust of wind in its wake.  
  
Back with Chris and Helen they were still engrossed in their kiss, but the 12 year old boy was wondering how long could this last between them, will their relationship interfere with anything, only they could answer that but it would take time for them to find that out.  
  
As the two broke the kiss they both looked at each other with eyes filled with love, the two went for a second kiss to make the day feel complete just like young love always is.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
